A Happy Family
by Kaworu Naha ga bisa
Summary: Shinji and Rei's happy life after Third Impact. Should i say more? Oh yeah, it follow the manga ending. Also, it's collection of one-shots. And there will be kids.
1. Chapter 1

AN: After long time of not publishing anything about Evangelion, i feel that i need to make one immediately.

And what's more than something that hasn't been written? Rei and Shinji's life after decades of happy marriage with their children! (not that children!)

Enjoy.

Also, the oldest child's 19-20 years old, while the younger one is 14/15.

-eva-

"Hey, old man."

Shinji sighed as he about to address his son's not-so charitable greet from his comfy chair. Said son was still not bothered to unglued his eyes from his own laptop.

Not that he hated Shiro or anything, the boy's one of his treasure and forever will be, nor that they were in bad relationship (called him old man was just Shiro's way to get quick attention), but the teenager was currently at the rebellious stage where the chance that he would listen to his advices was practically nil, not to mention about his somewhat diminishing respect lately. Combine that with him being as unnerving as her mother whenever he got upset, and well read in many thing, and the boy always had something to talk about that his 41 years old father just couldn't win, even when he actually knew the right answer.

 _God, i hope he's not talking about something heavy like Keynesian economy or other shit. No matter what, i just couldn't win against him. Well, i musn't hide away. This's just your own son, it's not like you're going to lose your job or wife or something. And besides, arguing with me is always his way to have fun in holidays...somewhat.  
_

"What is it, Shi?"

"What was...your relation with mom back there, dad?"

"Ah, that." Shinji breathed in relief. That was easy to explain, as long as he tell the right story. The use of dad after the old man also meant that he didn't want to drive him crazy here. For now. "Mom and dad were classmate in Junior High School, around your age. We got separated for three years after the blank period. The time i met her again was the happiest day i ever have. I will always cherished it-"

"I'm not talking about the sappy stuff, dad."

Of course. Of course it wouldn't be easy. He had to take a sip from his tea to calm his nerve. The blue eyes and white haired boy definitely had something unpleasant in mind for him. Speaking about the unusual pigmentation, those two features were what distinguished the young boy from his father's much more depressed 14 years old self. Give either wigs and lens contacts, and they would be almost indistinguishable, aside from Shiro's much healthier build that naturally came from his much better childhood. And yet, the amount of disrespect he often showed would be unheard from Shinji at any stage of his life. "Then what?"

"Is...is you and mom related by any means?"

The question made the tea Shinji drank sipped into the wrong pipe. Even all the mental preparation did not prepare him for THAT. "Are you fine, dad?"

"I'm fine, really." Really, the choke was nothing compared to the five years of life that he just lost from that question. "Sorry, son, but um... why on earth did you ask that kind of question?!"

"Old man, you haven't been this defensive since the argument between Wilt Chamberlain and Giannis. Does that means what i asked's true?"

"What, no! Anyone would be flabbergasted with that kind of question. What give you idea that me and mom's related?"

"For the starter, it's-"

"We're hooome!" Shiro's big sister that was four years old of his senior barged in to the house with a mountain of boxes. By every measure, Ray's an almost direct copy of her mother's beauty, blue hair and all. Except Ray's much taller, nearly stood eyes to eyes to her father that stood at weak 6 feet compared to her mother that barely reached her husband's mouth. Not to mention that she could be described as the ray of sunshine of the family, providing nice contrast to the other members that otherwise not a model of cheeriness. Had there been an argument between nurture vs nature, she and her personality would be the ultimate example of the former, even more than her brother. That is, if anyone with credential's 100% certain that Ray happened to be Rei who grew up in proper family and upbringing. "Oh, jeez. You two picked the right day to not join us in shopping. The rush hour's somehow muuch worse than any holiday."

"Probably road maintenance or accident."

"I think it's the former, since i didn't hear any siren there. Shi, could you help me lower down the boxes? And dad, mom needs you outside. The shotgun seat's stuck."

"Oh, not again." Shinji finally got up from the chair. "Sorry, Shiro. But we'll talk about this later."

Ray said nothing as she saw her father went out of the house. But as he had been removed from earshot, she asked to her brother who was taking off some of bags from the piles in her hands. "How's your day with daddy?"

"Didn't do much. Boring, as expected from spending day with him..."

"Well you should be the one that's find things for him to do. Dad can be really awesome when he had to." His sister said. While she never had any momentary moment of rebelliousness, she still made embarrassing mistakes while she was on his age, and she wanted to make sure that he won't do those same mistakes, much to mixed results.

"You mean like that buzzer beater he made after not attempting any shot before? Honestly, i still couldn't believe it as anything but luck." The younger sibling still scoffed at the idea that his father's not 100% lame.

"Then you haven't spend time and drag him to join you enough. And i don't mean the debate thing. We all know he's not an argumentative person."

"Any other example on his awesomeness?" Shiro instead asked back.

"Like how he saved someone from an angry gorilla by staring at its eyes so intensely it actually got scared?"

"...You're joking, right?"He saw no traces of doubt in her eyes. "Okay, even if you only got some part right, that's definitely something that's very awesome."

"...Are you taking me as a liar, Shiro?"

"No. But you often muddied your memories and replaced them with fabricated bits that you created for yourself. That list you made when you were 15 years old somehow had you listed a very mundane and brief moment from New Takeshi Castle as the fifth most hilarious 4th wall break ever."

"That's when i was a young girl..."Ray sighed as some of her guilt were getting suppressed. She indeed lied to him sometimes, mostly because she felt he wouldn't be able to handle it, and she still felt horrible by all of them. "Now, are you really sure that everything's really boring today? Because, dad seemed like a little anxious with you."

"Well, there's one question that he hasn't answered yet..."

-eva-

Shinji looked at his wife desperately trying to unjam the seat that leaned too much for anyone comfort. Even after decades of proper and normal life, she still ended up liking the sailor-styled clothing more than anything else, although Shinji managed to make her prefer the more comfortable fabric for her outfit. His wife definitely still had that weird and uncanny side of her, and he would not trade it for anything else.

After a series of soft grunts, Rei turned around, and saw her beloved walked to the car. Her neutral expression and greeting still betrayed her frustration and embarrassment for the matter. "Hai."

"Need help?"

"Of course." She stepped off from the door to give Shinji more room. In five minutes, Shinji already fixed it. Temporarily, but still. "You're always good at his, love."

"I-it's not much, Rei. Just a little push from below of the seat while you spin the back, and the mechanism will work again."

"I know. But for some reasons, i never get it right. I'm so useless at this." Rei looked down before she heard the laughter of her husband. Usually she liked whenever he laugh, but this time his laughter came as irritating for her. "What's so funny?"

"Rei, out of everything that you could and should've give a fuck and extra worry, you decided to use it on a jammed seat?"

"You're the one who said that emotion can be picky. I think my disappointment at my inability to do this is pretty much human."

"You're right. Sorry." But Shinji still laughed at Rei. The normally neutral woman couldn't help herself but to pout at her husband. "I'm sorry, i couldn't help it. It's cannot be explained, as you just said before.."

"What a day this turned out to be. Traffic of the year, and my husband thought that i'm such a clown."

"S...sorry." Shinji felt a little bad for laughing at her. "So, what you wanted to...well, what can i do for you, my princess?"

His wife didn't bother to word her desire, as her lips connected with his hard. It spoke so much of her body control that she managed to avoid their teeth clashing, which would've destroyed the mood. But even then, for Shinji, the kiss gave him more shock than good feelings, something that made him feel anxious.

"The traffic made this a...shitty day so far, as Ray probably just said." Rei said as she caught her breath from the almost two minutes long kiss. "I want to make it better, Shinji. So far you didn't help my case at all. So i wish i could get you to agree to act into this particular dream of mine where we make love in our car."

"R-rei! This is public place! And the seat will broke again if we do it here, love!"

"Fine." Shinji let out a quiet sigh. It's not that he never desired a good fun time with his wife, but- "Let's move to the backseat."

"H-Hey! The car's windows are not dark enough to hide us from passerby! We have to move the car to the garage first." Shinji's plea didn't get heard as his surprisingly powerful wife dragged him to the backseat.

"It's enough to hide you. I couldn't care less about them seeing me." Rei argued with something that's rather flimsy, but understandable for her upbringing.

"A...are you trying to ignore the years i've spent to make you care for modesty?"

"It's easy for me to return to the pre-blank period, and this neighborhood's always quiet on this hour. Now shut up and make love to me."

"But Shiro wants-UMMmmm..." Shinji couldn't say anything else as his wife kissed him hard. Slowly he melted into her kiss and returned it, which she rewarded by went slower. That's how he always liked it, and she knew it.

 _...Why did i ever need to convince myself that it wouldn't be so bad? Be with her is always the best time for me. Maybe i could even get her to act this one where she-_

"WHAT? REALLY?"

"OUCH!"

"S-sorry!"

"Ray? Shiro?" Rei gulped as she ran to the house.

But sometimes, it could be the wrong time.

Such as when someone could ask a very damning question to someone you don't want to listen to.

-eva-

As Shinji ran into the house, he could see his younger child rubbed his left feet, definitely the area that got hit by the two boxes that scattered on the carpet. He looked around just in time to see Ray ran into the room with the first aid box on her hands, concerns for him definitely took her first priority over the extremely taboo question.

However, Shinji could see the disbelieving look, or even disgust, that Ray threw at him even if it was just for a slight moment. He knew that The question was told to her when he wasn't there. And this made Ray extremely antsy. In fact, somehow she had it far worse than the one who had the question in the first place.

Shinji sighed. This made everything far worse than he anticipated. He also prayed that Shiro's lesser concern for that question wasn't because he was a lousy father that he couldn't care less. Somehow.

"Rei, can you take care of Shiro? I think i need to talk to Ray for a while. For that question Shi asked me.."

"But you promised to-"

"You can ask mom first." The father interjected his son quickly. "Ray will add some more context for your question after we're done. After all, i think she can handle what i will tell better than you."

"Of course she is." Shiro barely withered under the gaze of his parents for that sarcastic response. "What if she lied to cover for you?"

"Shiro..."

"Fine, fine."

Rei could barely hold herself to stomp on the hurting foot of her own son as soon as the other family members left. She loved him dearly, but sometimes the lacks of respect he had for her husband could be irritating. Not that she did not hold his independence to high level. Actually, she encouraged it sometimes, but sometimes he went way out of his head and caused two more troubles from it, and he rarely learned. "What did you do this time young man?"

-eva-

"If you didn't react this far just to explain everything, i would think that Shiro just get the wrong idea from something."

"I know."

"It's really that important, huh."

The father and daughter now sat in their library. There were very few times when they sat like this, awkward and avoid any eye contact. Both had shares of mistakes, but this one was the burden from somewhere else.

"So...how should we approach it, dad? You, tell everything to me, or we...invent some kind of stories for him?"

Shinji sighed, since this offer's usually less of a proposal to get out of sticky situation and more of a backhanded help for something dishonest. "The last time you offered this kind help, i still ended up telling you everything."

"You caught up, dad."The slight chuckle that Ray gave sent more dagger to her father's heart. It was...so bitter. "Was it...even more disturbing than 'just' cousin marriage?"

"Yes, and no." The mid-forties man still looked at the floor for the next minute. When he looked up for the first time, he muttered an apology. "I'm sorry, but it's really difficult to explain since it require me to dig up memories prior to blank period. Even today, i still don't remember many parts."

"It's fine."

"No it's not." Shinji then mumbled to himself about something to do. Finally, he made a decision. "Look, why don't you search for your mother's photo album? That will help explain many of it."

With instructions from Shinji, his daughter began to unlock some contraptions on the library. Not complex, just well hidden. Part of the contraption was a glasses holder that no one wore. Ray saw some bitterness and regret from her father when she took the holder, but decided to ask about it later.

"Th...this isn't right. Mom was born in 2006, and by 2012 she's already a Junior High School student?" "Come to think of it, Shiro mentioned that you said you were classmates at 2015, and yet you two...should be...five years separate at minimum."

"I wish that i could get everything they have about Rei from the blank period, since i don't have much of my own memories aside from an involvement with my father's another project, but i can tell you this; your mother, was a lab experiment for a project by your grandfather, Commander Ikari Gendo."

"Wh...what for?"

"I...i really don't know." Shinji looked down to his feet, whether disgusted by the lie he had to tell or because he truly couldn't was a mystery. "All i knew was that she's gone for five years after, she appeared one year after it snowed for the first time in Japan, and i believe we're somehow linked to the giant cross monuments."

"Well, now i knew why the blue hair and red eyes exists. Also perhaps that explained why i could go out without using sunblock." Said Ray half-jokingly.

"...Have i mention how mom used to hate the color of her eyes so much before?"

"No, you haven't."

"Well she really was. We once didn't talk for two weeks because i mention it to her." Ray giggled. Her parents' spats often ended up more on the amusing side than serious one. Especially when it came from her mother who always lack of tact. "Took her give a birth for you to finally appreciate those beautiful orbs."

"I...i really didn't know."

"Well, i still haven't give my proper gratitude for that."

"I...i think we're sidetracked too much." Ray said as she lightly brushed off her father's hand. Even with all her knowledge to put him on the innocent before guilty status, she still felt rather disgusted. She could barely heard his agreement, which made her know that she was hurting him.

"So...why are you concerned about being married with a relative? This seemed more like a concern for someone who ended up falling for someone that came from unethical experiments rather than that."

"...Alright, Ray. This part's going to be really disturbing." Said Shinji as he brought a journal book. "This is how you're going to learn about the mistakes made by father, and his obsession toward bringing back...your grandmother, Ikari Yui, who disappeared in an event that i once blocked, leading him to..."

"Create mom." As expected, Ray began to panic hard. "S...so it's more than..."

"Like i said, finish it first."

Knowing that her father had something else that justified reason for why he still fell for mom despite the origins (especially since they could learn to live as lost brother and sister), she obeyed.

 _"This experiment...judging by their own plug's success, require the genetic of one who's contaminated from the failed [blank]._

 _But i won't. I shall never obey to that requirement.  
_

 _We can do it...without desecrating on Yui's memories."_

"I guess...grandfather really respect grandma."

"The only one, who he ever loved." Shinji quickly corrected. "Everyone else he saw as his pawn. He gave me and Rei one or two act of kindness that we desired from him, but as soon as he needs to sacrifice us, he'll do it without hesitation. I don't know who, but i faintly remember i saw one of my friend, died from his order, in front of my own eyes, in my arms."

"I'm truly sorry for your loss father. It's the least thing i could do and say for you and your friend." Ray solemnly said her sympathy even with all the awkwardness ensued previously, before she contemplating something. "But why does it sound like he was a commander or some sort of that?"

"Perhaps that could explain how he escaped justice for so long before his disappearance. Immunity from government, and not just Japan."

"Considering the state of government around Second Impact, i could see it happen." Ray agreed before she went to read the other pages.

 _"No matter how much i did, or how much i tinkered with the genetic pool, the girl...still looked like her._

 _As i expected, there's something not right with...it."_

"Okay; when grandfather call mom 'it', is one of the less immoral possibility, you know that we're dealing with some truly fucked up shit."

"Perhaps it's a good thing that i still couldn't recall most of it. Let's read the next page to see what my father see of her."

 _"It's not her._

 _Genetic testing showed that her latest genetic similarities between her and Yui keep fluctuating between 5% and 15%._

 _So why her face always so similar with her?_

 _Is it what i pay, for playing with some [blank] we got? Or for playing god?_

 _Is it, Yui?"_

"Well we have the proof here." Ray said rather underwhelmingly. "Should i continue, dad? Because...this is really disturbing. I mean, the bastard..."

"...You'll only understand all of it after you read all of it."

 _"This girl...who never bleed._

 _She's not my girl._

 _Rei...you're going to be my path, to see her again._

 _Yui...wait for me."_

"I feel like grandfather denied his chance to get the humanity he lost by using mom as an object, for...whatever he wanted to do to return grandmother to his side."

"That's what i took from there as well."

"But...what does it mean with the girl who never bleed? Why...would mom?"

"When i proposed to Rei, she rejected it on basis that she could never have any child. That was the first memory of her life in blank period that she got. Took me months talking about how we could do other thing before she finally relented. And somehow, she had her period a year after our marriage. And here i am, sitting with my first daughter, everything's well without any deformity, discussing about what's her life used to be, and to less extent, me." Shinji explained.

"Many of it doesn't make any sense by any measures." Ray shook her head. "Have she take a physical exam again, to find something else?"

"Not so thorough. She's afraid of confronting so many things about her that will cannot be explained by normal sciences, let alone us." That gave Ray a realization that soon will hit her.

"So...oh god. You're never truly scared about the incest or related stuff. You feared about what they'll see on mother after you have to explain why that's not the case."

"Well, i wouldn't say that being accused of incest wouldn't budge me, but you're right, Ray. It's more about protecting your mother's secret from anyone else. But more importantly, i want her to have a happy life, where everyone accept her as a human. It still hurt me when i remember me seeing her again, where everyone looked at her like she's a freak because her hair and eerie calmness. What would she feel when everyone treat her like a freak for many different reasons?"

"Dad..."

"The reason why i never tell you before, is that i don't wish for anyone to fear your mother anymore, including you."

"I can't ever hate mom, father-"

"But you can fear her. I've went through that before, sometime around the end of blank period. I avoided her all the time out of fear, probably from finding her origins or something else. And i did that, when she needed someone to lean on. Even if i couldn't hate her, i still..." Shinji said as he shivered from his anger and guilt. "I don't want her to experience that again."

"Father-"

"Did you have fear of your mother after i told you everything?" Ray wanted to say something before she shut it. Shinji took it as she couldn't tell the lie or the truth, as both were too truthful. "I thought so. I shouldn't let you know. Sorry, Rei..."

The young woman nearly took the easy way and get out of the library before she could say anything else (and unknown to her, replicated a mistake he made), but just as she turned around, she decided that she would try to tell what was truly inside her heart regarding the issue.

"Dad, i have to acknowledge that what you said did terrified me." She had to maintain her grip on her father as Shinji nearly shook her hands off. "But i've been with people who looked disgusting due to their sickness, mental and illness, in that nursery tour before. Not once i lost my pity and grieve for them. And i think even if i got terrified by mother, i will still ended up having what i still have for them."

"What are you saying, Ray?"

"Daddy," Shinji was shocked as he felt her tears. One of the few things that Ray got from Rei was that she rarely cried. This meant that she was truly hurting. "Even if mommy ended up become a monster beyond your wildest nightmare, even if we couldn't do anything to save her, she will still have a place in my heart."

Shinji turned around to see his daughter face to face, and even became more tearful as he wiped the trails of her tears. He then gave back the hug. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you, sweetheart."

"I...it's fine, dad. I won't blame you for...thinking like that before." Said Ray as she hugged her father even tighter. Both embraced each others, showing their love for their family without any words needed. Any bad ramification that might happened later from the previous altercation was already gone by this point, replaced by even stronger bond.

And then, Ray decided to break it with a humor.

"Besides, i should be the one who say sorry for making you go through all of this just to feed my curiosity, even though i won't get disgusted by you even if it is an incest."

"...You're my weird little girl, Ray. Already want to get your parents off the hook for potentially committing a big taboo."

"Hey. I was willing to let it slide even with the weakest explanation, and this's the thanks i got?"

"Indeed, indeed. But i wonder, what was your justification?"

"...I just thought that you guys didn't find about it until later, okay?" Ray said as she shrugged. "Things like that could happen here and there. And besides that, if you two are way too related, do you think me and Shiro will ended up as popular idol on our school with all that potential inbreeding?"

"Smart take. Although a narcissistic one as well."

"Can't help when we always get the most chocolates in 14th February." Ray grinned before Shinji playfully tapped her forehead a little forcefully. The young adult only smiled as she rubbed her forehead. For the first time in that day, both showed how a healthy parent and children interaction should be.

Of course, this made everything went much better for Ray. Not that she lied about her justification, but even with that, her awkwardness towards her parents would stay. Now, even if that still existed, it would be more about her holding the key to the family's skeleton instead.

However, soon, they had to return to previous level of awkwardness as they realized the final goal of this conversation.

"What should we say to Shiro?"

-eva-

"You two took an awfully long time there."

"Yeah, i know." Both noticed that their other family member's not in the room. "Where's mom?"

"Upstairs, she said she's tired. Maybe she already slept by now."

"I see." Shinji knew better though. Once she wanted him, she would get him that night. At best, their rounds would be shorter. "So...what did she tell you? Why did you asked that question in the first place?"

"Oh, nothing. Except i found a family register in old government site, showed that my grand old man adopted mom once, or at least became the guardian. I was suspicious about it since you never liked to talk about him and keep avoiding him like plague, and yet he somehow had time to adopt her. Can't think of any other reason other than business and family pressure, so i became suspicious. Mom said that he indeed adopted her out of nowhere though, so i can't press her for something she didn't know."

What Shiro said just turned everyone else's world upside down, especially Shinji's.

His son didn't ask the question because he found something incriminating like her description from the laboratory of his grandfather.

He asked it because he found an old family register in the former government from some place.

And he accepted a very simple explanation so callously instead of demanding a very detailed one.

 _I...i ended up telling my daughter everything for no good reason! This brat...no wonder he was so nonchalant of the possibility of me and Rei are close relative!  
_

 _Hahaha...look what you've done Shiro! Now i know the worst secret in my family just because of a poor assumption by you! Do you know how awkward everything would be for me in the next week, or even month?  
_

"Seems like you two talked about something else, judging by the deer in the headlight look." Shiro's statement stopped both family members in front of him in their train of thought, including ways to inflict humiliation at him.

"Uh, dad's a lousy storyteller, so he ended up searching for many photo albums just to tell the same story that mom provided to you." Well that was a half-truth that might worked.

"Really." Ray's best impression made Shiro got conviction. For now. "Okay, but i still don't believe that's all you two talking about. Your eyes are puffed, by the way."

"Well, there's this bit about how our grandfather was to both mom and dad, and while it's not much, i can say that he's not being a good father and guardian to both of them. Actually, scratch my politeness. He's a jerk who neglect them. Their life would be better without him ever existed."

"Woah."This time, Shiro had a genuinely interested look. And somehow, pride. "That was the most venom you ever spew from your mouth, Ray."

"Couldn't be said to a nicer guy." Said Ray in a sarcastic tone.

"I see. Then you're not bad at being good parent, old man. Much better than him could ever be, at least."

"What makes you said that, son?"

"Well, you broke the cycle of hatred. Kids who had broken home could've ended up as a bad person themselves. Drug user, self loather, domestic abuser themselves...And yet you're here, always trying your best to be a good parent for us. Well, i have complains here and there, but things could be much worse."

"I...i can say that i used to hate myself and thought that nothing good could come out from anything i do. In fact, i used to think nothing would matter if i died in an accident. I'm...pretty glad that i worked it out." Said Shinji, felt embarrassed by the admission.

"Then you're even better than i ever thought." He then did something he rarely did to anyone. A hug. "Good night, daddy."

After almost a minute of nothing but footsteps on the stair, the sound from sequence of a door opened, closed and locked finally was heard. This made Shinji broke the silence between him and his daughter, both currently sported really noticeable blush.

"I... i think it ended up better than expected. Am i right?"

"Well, you got some more respect from Shi, so maybe..." More awkward silence followed before Ray broke it up. "I think i'm gonna have a walk outside. All of the drama because that turds..."

"...Your mom's waiting upstairs for me."

"Well, i hope this...whole nonsense is not a killjoy for you two tonight." Ray said half-jokingly as she gave a quick hug before she ran out of the house. "Don't bother to wait for me. I brought my own keys!"

"And don't think i will forget all that swearing from your mouth, young lady!" Said Shinji half-jokingly to the already disappeared Ray, probably didn't care to the half-hearted warning. After she was gone, he contemplated

The thing was, even with his knowledge about the complexity of Rei's origins made the incest argument null, he still feared that he loved her for the wrong reasons. Obviously, there's still the oedipal complex that'll always be legitimate regardless of the DNA arguments, and that was the thing that still haunted him even years after they became together.

However, with time passes by, that fear's getting squashed by. The fact that he never felt any lust on his own daughter, despite her beauty that's almost the exact same as his beloved only further cemented the fact that he truly loved his wife as part of his soul that he always desired. That, and it disproved his fear that he was a fucked up person as well. Many, if not most felt that special parent-children bond, but perhaps for the forty-years old man it was a little more comprehensible than that.

The only thing that he regretted tonight was telling Ray and Shiro of all their grandfather's misdoings. For some reasons, he felt that he shouldn't be telling them those things since he still barely knew him even after...after...what was he doing with him again? Whatever it was, he believed that he still haven't see the real him. Maybe, under better circumstances, they would have something better?

Maybe...he was even more of a coward than he was before? Someone who feared of others' potential to hurt them? Has there ever been any times where he did something for him, even if he didn't know about it?

"Shinji?"

"I'm coming, honey."

Well, he could think about it later.

After all, he had many happy years in front of him.

And perhaps, a happy life's all his parents ever wanted from him.

-eva-

So after thinking about Rei/Shinji situation, i suddenly got a revelation:

With all that crap going on with Rei, shouldn't that incest took a back seat to the...other numerous problems? Like, the mother of nature thing, the falling arm thing, the strongest AT Field thing, the natural blue hair thing...at this point, at worst it's less incest and more oedipal. And then, i wrote this fanfiction, after months of changing concepts.

Also, i may made Shiro too much of a brat, but as you could see i was making sure that the kids would be an almost direct opposite of their parents, and since Shinji was meek, Shiro would be rebellious. Think of them children being an epitome of nurture in this fic. And many teenagers made dumb decisions that they thought as cool. I know, i've been there before.

And why did Rei survived after scattered to pieces years before? Well let's just say that this was the payoff for her doing her job in fixing the planet, or her rebelled against her fate again, lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we go. My second chapter of this fic. Again I ended up stuck writing it, and I decided to just make it into a special chapter, so there would be part where it felt disjointed.

Also, this chapter is a little perverted, huehehe...

-evangelion-

After he let out a chuckle in amusement for the poor DJ who embarrassed himself for played the wrong track, Shinji sat into his seat in a much solemn way than before, ironically thanks to the unintended track.

The track itself was nothing but interlude between two songs, just a simple beat that played while a young woman spoke with a male around her own age. What took him in surprise was the awkwardness between both of opposite sexes, to the point that you could cut the awkward atmosphere with a knife. It was like both just met someone that held a piece of their heart together, and none of them could find the reason why.

The track that just got abruptly ended due to the aforementioned reason reminded him of someone before the blank period, the mysterious time where everything became forgotten. Shinji himself was quiet lucky in that he got many shattered pieces of his previous time before. Most are not too pleasant; in fact, he's positive that one of the memory was him saw the death of one of his friend back there. But they still showed so many people he lost. Out of all of them, only four he got back as acquaintance, two became friend of his again. Well, the red-haired girl, Sohryu could've been a friend with longer time, but alas she had to return to Germany before he knew her properly, so in the end he only got Mrs. Ibuki, a doctor of his, and Kensuke, the military enthusiast. The other guy was Aoba, that cynical guitarist of a bar that he frequented last year, mostly due to its fine rum.

The problem with getting them back was that only he who get...anything from his previous time. Any attempt to ask them about anything he remembered faintly would've resulted in them looked at him funny. Well, there was that time when the guitarist decided to avoid him for a while before he relented, but frankly that just begged even more questions.

"May I sit here?"

The young man himself would never object...had the young lady in front of him didn't sit first before he accepted. Sighed slightly, Shinji opened his mouth to tried to make her realized her rudeness, despite still okayed her sitting with him. Hard objective to do since he didn't want to made her felt unpleasant, but he couldn't help it.

And was awestruck by the presence in front of him.

It wasn't her beauty that caught his breath, or her unusual features such as her unique hair color that oddly seemed natural; it was the familiarity he sensed from her that took his breath away. In fact, the girl could be easily the most familiar figure that he almost certainly met before the blank period, had he didn't met Miss Katsuragi already.

As soon as everything clicked in, his objection evaporated. It was changed with a name that he so surely felt as the one that this lady have. "A-ayanami?"

The lady, who had been very content with the atmosphere, looked at him with little interest as if her name was called that often. Then, her eyes widened, and her next word confirmed his familiarity. In a way that surprised him even more than what he already anticipated.

"I-Ikari-kun?"

-eva-

"Let me get this first out of my chest," Shinji said for the first time after he sat in a seat next to couch for the guest. There were two young people sat on that couch, one older man and one younger girl. Yamanaka Koichi and Hyuuga Kaname, to be exact. Both had cute, definitely attractive complexion in their facial structures, but otherwise they looked relatively plain, albeit it was thanks to both of them didn't applied many minutes of preparation for their face to create wholesome appearance for them. Judging by how they dressed themselves however, it was almost certain that their plain makeup would be replaced by heavier ones since they would be more appropriate. "If it was just up to me, I would already give you two my permission to date my children. After all, it's their first time of having a date."

"Um, did you really say that Ray never had date?" The boy talked, obviously taken away by the admission from the man who's two decades older than him.

"Yes. Is that troubling you?" Shinji asked.

"No, no. It's just...I thought she would accept one or two one night date before. Ray's incredibly curious and nice, not to mention... attractive, so she should have one or two boyfriend, or even just dates, just to find out about it. At least by that logic." Said the young man, who blushed when she called Ray as attractive. It was obvious that he would tried his best to get that second date.

"Well, she never searched for one before, so I think she just didn't want one before. And maybe, just maybe, she never wanted one before, and just politely declined? I know that she knows her popularity, so she's not being ignorant here." Shinji said, all the while repressed the urge to positively complimented the flattery. If only the darned rules didn't want him to stay neutral...

"That makes sense, sir. Someone should've already bragged about dating her if she has accepted one before. And, uh...unless she was confronted by someone rude, it wouldn't be hard for Ray to say no in the polite way. I know her."

"Can I talk now?" The girl interjected. She seemed to have much more spunk compared to the young man. Shinji sighed as it's obvious that someone asked both, or rather, forced them to make themselves as plain as possible. Just like on his first..."If you're going to just accept us, then...why you do this?"

"...My wife have high standard for the family, so...she wants me to know you two better before we let you two date."

"By wants, you meant ordered to."

"Yeah, I know." Both of his guest chuckled slightly at Shinji's admission that he was a whipped man. "But seriously, I would do it for her if she wanted to do this by her own. Rei's never a very sociable person towards strangers. I think if she's the one who asked things to you two, it would be very awkward."

"Sounds like it would sucked. I really want to date hacker-sama, you know! I can't let a perfectionist parent take down my dream!" The previously impassive girl suddenly became much girlier and obsessive, and Shinji groaned as her behavior gave him flashbacks to some of his memories. He won't call them bad, just...interesting. Even when he was just a plain-looking young man, there was a small horde of people who took...interest in him.

"Thank you for this, sir. No offense, but...Ray's mother scared me a little. N-not that she's a bad person, but..."

"Yeah." Shinji just acknowledged what they just said while making sure that they won't pursue it again. He knew the boy in front of him wasn't meant to be rude, but he always felt helpless and embarrassed by how Rei often chose to be unnerving for first impression instead of tried to be friendly. And the hacker-sama thing...either his son has terrible taste in name, or his fansclub have no sense at all. He then asked a question that would led to what Rei feared the most, back when they were still a young family at least. "No one wanted to ask where they got their hair and eyes from?"

"The family photos make it obvious." Said the girl. Indeed, there were pictures of the family, as recent as three months ago. The only thing missed was baby Ray and her family, which was represented by her solo baby photo. "Although judging by the photo, hacker-sama's pigmentation somehow came as hereditary from your wife. No wonder he didn't need that much skin-lotion when there was a school trip to the beach."

"No problem with it I assume, Kaname?" Shinji asked. The pigmentation itself was rather unique, enough to make a doctor exclaimed that the Ikaris would make a fine addition to humanity's genetic pool.

"Nope. I know there are weirder thing happened during and after the blank period. And why should I judge someone from their hair? Granted I want to know how he ended up with lavender hair, but..."

"Just wondering: Why you gave Ray a western name?"

"My wife really wanted that name for some reasons. Perhaps she got obsessed with a movie, or inspired by my pun on one of my love letter?"

"You can't be serious for that second reason." Deadpanned Kaname.

"Sorry, but my hunch's a good one. My wife was rather sheltered in her

"Yuck! Turned out that Ms. Icy is very sentimental." Kaname exclaimed, and about to say something else before Koichi elbowed her.

"Forgive her, Mr. Ikari. Your wife's a woman with beautiful heart."

"Hey, didn't you just called her creepy just moment ago?" The girl stepped out to stare at the much taller male.

"I do, and frankly I felt horrible for implying her so."

"Oh, so you're one who mince words, eh? Sir, don't you would prefer a husband who would be honest in everything?"

"W-what? Husband? A-already?"

"Come on, Mr. Ikari! Just answer!"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

Kaname fumed when it was clear that Mr. Ikari did not listen to her and preferred to watch the pictures of his wife from her college years to now. How dare he! "You! In-laws! Which one do you prefers, the honest one or the polite to the fault one!"

"Well, I think I'd prefer the polite one. But sometimes they need to be able to be brutally honest if no one can see the fault." Shinji said, overwhelmed by her question. He just remembered something, and suddenly this girl...

"That's...actually a good third choice." Kaname blinked, before she recomposed herself. "I guess I have to apologize, huh? Did that detracted my interview points?"

"No, no. I think my boy can handle a slightly spicy girl."

"Good!" The girl, somehow acted victorious already, walked out of the home, skipping around while singing about her hacker-sama.

"You know, that girl reminded me of someone. Ah yes, Asuka. She represented me in one of the deal. Never one to settle down with any company, so she jumped between projects and projects. I don't recall her being this...peculiar, however."

"Uh, does that means this interview is over?"

"Yes."

-eva-

Ray closed the entrance door to her house. Quickly she shoved her shoes to the rack, and nearly tripped to the floor thanks to her rushed movements. Cursed a little, the young lady quickly stomped into the sofa, where she just slumped into it without any care.

After minutes of slumped her head into the armrest of the couch, the young lady slightly lifted her head to the area where her brother usually played his laptop at.

"How's the date, Ray?"

The young lady looked at the voice, and became even more upset. Her younger brother had one of the goofiest smile he ever displayed in recent memory. While it was actually rather common for both of them to look happy, it was really rare to find Ray as the less happier one, much less the grumpy sibling. The fact that it happened on her first date made her getting angry even more. Usually Ray would become even happier when one, or more people had a really happy day, but her circumstance made it frustrating for her instead. In the end, her didn't lash out at her brother was the only thing that stayed true to her character. "Ended horribly. My date's a good guy, but his friends were assholes. They were trying to peel me off my date. I had to actually slap one of them to get them off of us. Also, their hands...ugh."

"Ray, are you telling me that you almost got molested?"

"And yet, he called them his friends." He took it as a yes, and internally grateful that she was okay. "He even tried to make excuses for them! I don't know what he looks at them. They look like stereotypical frat jocks that never get punished in their life. I-I still can't believe that he knows them, let alone make excuses for them. He's such a nice guy that I...Shiro, do you think he could be really associated with them, in more than just friendly way?"

"Well, mob mentality could be a thing...perhaps his friends were good when separated, and he only noticed it tonight, and he's unable to rationalized it?"

"Or they were able hide their vileness from people well, and now's the time when they're emboldened enough to do this so blatantly."

"What's the difference between both things, sis?" He asked, unable to comprehend the difference.

"The later implicated that my date's an idiot. Or worse, complicit."

This caught Shiro. Her sister not just bluntly insulted someone, but also implied that he's involved in illegal stuffs despite having no evidence. It meant that she was really, absolutely, majorly pissed. "You're...really upset with your date, huh?"

"Shiro, I just nearly got molested tonight. I have every right to feel like crap." This shut Shiro's mouth for a while.

"Hmm...now, what will you do, Ray?"

"Honestly, considering that I escaped without feeling defiled, it ended up much better than what it should be."She exhaled a little, and made a new decision. "I think for now, there will be no dating."

"Just don't destroy any kind of relationship you have with him over this." When Ray didn't answered and actually looked like she's going to do the opposite, Shiro actually freaked out for once. "Ray, this is so unlike you! Snap out of it, your date was probably not in the right mind either!"

"Sorry, Shiro. It's just...I'm torn between keeping him and getting out of these pigs by any necessary means."

"You...really want your first date went right, don't you?"

"He looked so lovely this night. For a while he looked like my knight..." Ray muttered to herself, almost dreamily. Seemed like it was really more than just the first date.

"Isn't Koichi...known to be rather awkward?" Shiro asked, since he happened to know some of his sister's friends. Not enough to suspect her liking one of them, however.

"I know. I know." Ray sighed before she sighed into her pillow. "I know people are not perfect, Shi. It's just that for a while, things were...I guess reality just decided to crash at me in the most horrible way possible."

Shiro decided to not pursue the conversation after her last dialogue.

-evangelion-

Her phone ringing at 11 PM, and Ray only needed to took a glance to found the video caller.

 _Koichi.  
_

Ray had the thought of blocking the number after she screamed about not want to see him for eternity, but the words from her brother kept ringing on her. Knowing that it would be better for everyone to stay civil, and how weird it would be if her brother ended as the level-headed one, she decided to answer him, and see any excuses from his mouth.

"What do you want?" She asked, tried her best to not sound so disgusted.

 _"Hi, Ray. I just...wanted to check on you?"_

"It could be worse." Ray stated simply, before she decided that it was just too much. "Look, I don't want to talk about it-"

 _"Some of them are...my cousin and best friends. That's why I tried to excuse their behaviors. Saving face, I guess. It was so surreal, and_ heartbreaking. _They used to be decent member of society. Five years of being separated, and now I found them turned into...that."_

"Oh. That's...I'm sorry that you have to see them turned into someone you could not recognize." Ray felt rather horrible, now knew his dilemma being far bigger than hers. To see your once upstanding close people turned into a horrible human being...a denial phase was one of the possible reaction.

 _"Yeah, and the worst of it? I took all the time in our dinner to arrange every words I know to describe how lovely you are tonight, and they...tried to make you... It's just so unfair to you, Ray. You come to dinner, looking more beautiful than ever, and we have to encounter those pricks..."_

"R-really?" Ray couldn't say it, but another reason for why she got upset was because Koichi did not say anything about how she looked, and gave a little blow to her confidence. To think that her literally rendered him speechless was the reason made everything felt much better. That, and somehow, she felt a little lightheaded, and there was a funny feeling in her stomach. Just like when she felt something special for him. "Do you...still remember what you wanted to say, Koichi?"

 _"Let's see...I think, um...Ray, think I haven't pick one actually, so..._

"Just try some of them, please."

 _"Okay, so...Ray, you're brighter than the moon tonight."_

"Unfortunately, tonight's rather gloomy. Quiet literally too since I couldn't see the supposed crescent."

 _"Yeah, yeah. That's why I discarded it. Let's see, um...Okay, I think the other one is even cornier. Was there even a lake near that restaurant?"  
_

"Koichi?"

 _"Y-yeah?"_

"You big dummy." She mocked him before she laughed, all the while her date muttered pitiful excuses. After he exhausted all of his attempt to save face, he finally asked.

 _"Does that means we're going out now, my angel?"_

"Mmm yes." Ray answered, all the while trying her best to maintain her composure to avoid running across the town and kissed him until morning came. The guy just called her his angel! She felt like she could die in happiness right away.

Speaking of bases...

"It's a shame that we're not even on the first base."

 _"Bases? You mean, like the kiss being the first one, and the...uh, can you help me here?"_

"Well the third base is basically foreplay and everything private, and the second base...hmm, I think for me, that can be arranged."

 _"Arranged? D-depend on what?"_

"Which part of me you want to squeeze with your big, rough hands?" Ray's voice took a sensual turn, and she could hear him gulped. The young man gave a rather uncomfortable noise when she lowered her strap, gave him enough view of her cleavage. "My sizable, round, bubbly butt, or my soft, ample, more than handful-"

 _"WELLLOOKATTHETIMEGOTTAGO!"_

After the phone call ended, Ray couldn't held back a girlish giggle as she thought of how it all ended well. Her date may not the ideal knight that she desired as a child-even before the dating disaster she already knew it-, and too awkward to consistently make good decisions. But the man was one of the sweetest thing she could ever find. That, and it would be fun to tease him with her sexual appeals here and there, as what was shown by his tepid reaction when she described her sizable TnA, which she came rather fond of.

Oh, and the bases? Well she would not object if he wanted to touch them there. Hell, perhaps she would even allow him to score a home-run as long as they had protection. But frankly, she'd have to take care so her mom would not ended up maimed him. So making love would be out of question unless she gave them permission.

Stopped her thoughts that started to get more and more perverted, she decided to take a look at the boy who saved their relationship. If she was right, the door would not be locked...

And there was her little brother, once again fell asleep in front of his laptop. Gently the bigger sister took the boy who just reached his growth spurt into his bed. She still had 4 inches on him, but considering how boys growing up, he almost definitely would ended up even taller than her already impressive 5'11 frame.

"Thank you, Shi." Ray kissed the forehead of her brother softly. "Without you I would've made a terrible mistake."

"Oh, yes. Just right there, Kaname! Mmm..."

On the second thought, this would be the last goodnight kiss for a long time.

-evangelion-

"Shinji?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Did we make a good decision in approving their dates?"

Shinji groaned a little before he answered. Not because he didn't want to answer, but it's because Rei gripped his arm tighter as if she's afraid he would tried to run away, "Rei, they've grown up. They knew they're popular long before, and they already dealt with some of the negative consequences, so I believe they're mature enough to know the risk-"

"Young people often overestimated themselves, Shinji." This aggravated Shinji slightly, but he deflated. His wife was always one to take everything with extra care, but sometimes she just overthought all of it.

"Rei, our children are very smart. And they know how to be intimidating when they need to be. They will be fine without us." Seeing that Rei was still not convinced enough to call their children and ruined their date, Shinji decided to say something else. "And even if they don't have us, they still have each others to discuss their problems. Don't you forget that, Rei."

Rei knew she was lost, and decided to do nothing. Whenever they're not there to guide their children, Ray often managed to curb Shiro's reckless acts and thoughts and gave him some helpful advice, and in return, the younger sibling have been helpful in instilling some common sense to his sister. So she decided to do nothing else, and tried to get lost in the admiration of her husband's remarkably pleasant figures. His eyes, she loved getting lost in them...

Until the fish bit her hook, and pulled it hard enough to make the boat wiggled a little.

Judging by how the fishing rod bent, the fish was a big one. In the rush of excitement over getting her first big fish, the blue haired woman forgot all her manners for a second, quickly rushed to grab the rod...

And proceeded to whack her feet, and fell to the water. Worried, Shinji yelled her name and approached her falling spot, anxious that something even worse happened to her.

"I am fine, Shinji. The water's not that cold, and I don't put anything in my pocket. Just get the fish for me." Nodded, Shinji then went to get the fishing pole. The fish was already slowed down; the fishing pole did its job even without its master.

"Well, it seems that we got some new record here. This is the biggest fish I've seen in my life!" Said Shinji as he put the fish into a storage. But Rei still haven't stepped back into the boat after he's done, which made him curious. "What are you thinking, Rei?"

"I...can you join me in the lake? It's..not that cold..."

Shinji smirked. One of Rei's favorite plaything was to see each others wet in the shower. This one could be..."Anything for our anniversary." Shinji obliged and joined her into the water, and he found her love for eternity in his grasp, her arms wrapped around his neck lazily. After getting satisfied in seeing each others' hungry eyes, the wife kissed her husband softly.

"I can't believe we're going out of the country while our children having their first date."

"It was a coincidence. Then again, "Rei kissed him again, "Perhaps I won't be so uptight if they dated in the right time. I was so afraid that you'd forget this occasion, or Ray and Shiro called us in hysteria because their dates turned into something catastrophic."

She furrowed her eyebrows when her lovely husband looked embarrassed at her comment." You do forget." Rei deadpanned. "Whatever. At least you did a great job, Mister Ikari. Now don't do anything stupid, and enjoy your prize..."

Shinji happily obliged when Rei planted her lips on his own, and soon he found his tongue battled with hers. It ended with a rare victory from the husband who preferred to play the submissive, albeit it was aided with his hand that just planted itself on her butt.

And when he slowly squeezed it, his beautiful wife gave the soft moan that he'll never get tired of, and she moved her hips happily in response. Shinji wouldn't ever admit it, but he secretly came to liking the idea of making love in their own car with a little risk of being spotted. While he contemplated his own imagination of getting some kinky fun with his wife in the lake, he found himself moaned into his wife's lips as his blue haired beauty snaked into his boxer. She started to rub her hand into his inner thigh, slowly creeping upward to caress his-

"Ehm."

Both of them choked as the shock caught them, and Shinji was the first one who stopped coughing and looked at the voice that interrupted them.

"Sir, ma'am, I believe your travel tour program included a rented cabin. We're not responsible of any possible consequences from any foolish actions taken by our customers, such as you two getting cold or worse. Unless you two still want to go fishing, return to your cabin. Reminder that this area's about to close in twenty minutes."

Embarassed, both Ikaris decided to left the lake and finished their 'business' somewhere else. They were so lucky that no one else was there.

-evangelion-

"Merry Christmas, Rei."

"Mmm, Merry Christmas to you too." Said the woman who only covered by the bed sheet. It was clear that the deeds were done. "I still remember when we just realized that we married on Christmas Eve."

"Great coincidence, right?" He said as that embarrassing moment called. Both of them went to a mall only to find that the road's even more packed than usual. When they asked about the occasion, they were met with blank stare instead. It was so embarrassing when they found what day that was. "You like my plan to spend our anniversary in New Zealand?"

"It's wonderful, this idea to enjoy Christmas in summer. You also make me feel young again, Shinji."

"Don't tell me you're suffering from middle age syndrome, Rei." Shinji teased, and Rei pushed him playfully in response. "I'll cook the fish, okay? You rest or do something else."

Rei only nodded. Last night had been very exhausting. Even without the sex, she believed that she would still felt sore a little due to their fishing adventure. Slowly, she opened her cellphone to look at her children's fate, wondering if they all get the happy ending from their new stage.

 _Best Christmas gift ever- a new boyfriend! Kyaa, I'm so happy!_

 _So the date was a success..._ Rei said to herself, feeling happy for her little girl. The next message however, was far less amusing.

 _My first boyfriend-and hopefully the husband-is a boobs man! Nice choice for our second base..._

Rei furrowed her eyebrows at the message. Her daughter ended up posted something stupid in her social media feeds. Out of all her fears, this one she did not anticipated. "I guess everything could be much worse." She muttered to herself, then went to the personal message from her little boy.

And something made her snap.

"Shiro, you and your girlfriend already have done WHAT?!"

Meanwhile, Shinji sweatdropped even more as he read both PMs. His fish nearly burnt before he briefly took it out, just enough before he looked into them again.

"I guess I'm the only ass man in the family..." He joked to himself before he wondered how to deal with the new situation so his Rei won't maim everyone when they returned.

In one of the PM, Koichi asked for a future apology in case he went for the second base. And his boy just shared his first experience of playing with fun-bags.

He hoped that she'll fill out nicely.

-evangelion-

"Um, Ayana-"

"Ikari-kun."

"Y-yes?"

"May I...hold your hand again?"

Shinji only looked at the pale hand she offered, before the young man shed a tear. Worried that she just did something wrong, she was going to pulled her hand and excused herself...

And then he grabbed it.

"Always, Ayanami. Always."

-evangelion-


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom..."

"Yes, dear?"

"Did you...really wore this before?"

"I believe so."

"And I...supposed to wear the same thing?"

"What's the problem here?"

"Mom, I'm 20 years old! You can't expect me to wear something like this. People would stare at me weird!"

Rei about to rebuke the young lady with how important the plugsuit was in removing the connection hiccups, before she was reminded on how furious she was when several people catcalled her little girl in the beach. Add the fact that Shinji told her that Kensuke and late Touji looked at her in swimsuit pervertedly before, and she could see what the problem was. "You maybe right. We need to remodel it. But we may not have time to design it. Shiro!"

"Yeah, mom?" The youngest of the Ikari family, peeking from his own console. The boy decided to bury his anxiety from his inability to accompany his sister by looking at every aspect of the E-unit. They could only get one unit workable for the first battle, and frankly the boy himself wasn't even the second choice for said giant. That title was given to Asuka's 17 years old son, Red.

"Can you imagine if Ray wear something like this?" Rei asked her son while showed him her old plugsuit.

Shiro went to imagine it, and he had to snorted his own blood in the process. His sister would look good in it. So good they probably would need a medical team on site to prevent any potential deaths from blood loss. For a while, he wondered if he suffered a sister complex, but he quickly squashed it by just admitting that Ray was always a looker. "I think she could wear some coat to cover it..."

"Well that settle it-"

"Why don't we use dad's plugsuit design?" Ray interjected.

"As I said, we don't have much time left. And I feel it would be just as embarrassing for you to wear something intended for males." As Ray did not say something, showed that she was not satisfied with the answer. "Dear, are you really more upset about the plugsuit more than the fact we're about to send you to a war?

Ray stared back at her mother, only to soon broke into laughter. "Sorry, mom. I did overreacted a little, huh?"

"It's okay, dear. We're all stressed about it after all."

"No, really mom. Here I would go to a war against aliens, and somehow I got distracted by this how awful this outfit is. How asinine I could be?"

"That's why I'm here for, sis. To make sure you don't get distracted by something stupid again." Shiro quipped.

"Shut up, Shiro!"

"Make me, girl! You can't deny that I'm the one who saved you from Toriyama the Grade Killer and binge cat videos!"

"That was just once!"

The bickering between brother and sister consoled their mother, but the bitter feeling could never left her heart.

The monsters (renamed after something so obvious when no one could reach consensus for why everything about these aliens were themed after biblical works before) were coming back, and they were sure of it.

Dubbed New Testament, these scroll told the possibility of invasion by a similar creature from another kind of Fruit of Life, wandered around the galaxies solely for gain of power. The Big Eater (unofficially by Shiro and Ray before it somehow caught on), these creatures had no generator of their own, and as a result they had to eat energies across universe. In any other situation people on earth would just find their sun broke down, turned into Red Giant rapidly with the earth swallowed by it before they even could see it turned into the White Dwarf. Luckily the old info that they had was enough to revive the seven artificial S2 engines, which they can use to bait the Eater as S2 engines can satisfy their unsatisfied hunger.

So in short, it's the old situation again, with S2 replacing Adam, but (hopefully) there would be no more conspiracy. This time, the heroes (again, hopefully) know nearly as much as people with more bets than their own survival.

Aside from that, the new pilots of the E-units now are much more adjusted than ever. Unlike their psychologically scarred predecessors, the kids were raised in a normal childhood, not burdened already by their perceived failures which they realized as not even their own fault in the first place. And of course, they experienced love, which was never taken away from them at any time. It was very visible when they were called as the new soldiers for the upcoming war; doubt, fear still lingered, but none of them broke down from the sheer amount of responsibility they now burdened, and most importantly, they did not blamed their parents for not even telling them the stories of their past. This meant that they had much better understanding of emotion and guilt, and hopefully they could climb back in case something scarred them.

But even then, no amount of preparations could give any parent enough consolation for the upcoming war that their children had to take. Especially war that they have experienced themselves. Even stories of legitimate heroes like Audie Murphy couldn't calm her down. If anything they only told her that reaction may vary. Ray may only said it's her duty even with a permanently disfigured jaw, or haunted by her job for the rest of her life. So far Ray showed the quality to become the former thanks to her selfless nature, but war could change anyone for the worse.

 _I guess we can only see what happened next..._

-evangelion-

"I'm sorry that I couldn't accompany you, dear..." Shinji apologized to his daughter.

The recent test made it clear: even the former pilot with the highest synchronization rate couldn't pilot the new models for unknown reasons. The only possible explanation was that they were tainted by their previous affiliation with the souls from previous E-units, and even then it's still a suggestion. Another explanation linked it with how long they had stopped growing, but that couldn't explain why Ray was the best pilot for now despite Shiro just hit puberty while her own growth had been stunted since last year.

"It's okay, dad. We have much better support, everything is better than what that crappy old man did to you. I think we will be just fine."

Shinji's heart clenched. Ever since both of his children find about their parents' career as pilots, they held much animosity towards their grandfather. And yet despite all proof objectively suggested that Gendo was an incredibly horrible parent, he always find that he took an offense on it. And it wasn't just about tradition to never shat on the dead. "I'll admit, I never feel comfortable with you two trashing my father..."

"You also can't ever deny that he have done horrible things to you. That said something about how rotten was your upbringing thanks to grandpa."

"Yeah, but...would I do the same, if mom was taken from me?"

"If you did those things to me, then I would kick your ass and never come back until you sorted yourself out." Ray bluntly stated. "Sorry, dad, but bad deed is a bad deed. Especially one from a parent that said about how he hated you for taking his fun time with his wife away. Besides, maybe some punches to the head can remind him that he's not above the law. You know that he could've been brought to the court for all of those had he's still alive, dad."

The response reminded Shinji that his children were much more independent than he could ever be. They had no tolerance for very obvious nonsense, and Ray, while more than willing to give a second chance, could be incredibly scathing to people she ended up hating. The fact that said second chance was more like fifth made it even more apparent that she did not have many nice things to describe her grandfather, if there was any.

"But then again, we may never know what's going on in his head, huh?" Ray's apparent change of heart made Shinji snapped out of his thought. "We may think he's just a heartless man, but perhaps tragedies really changed him. Maybe he always pained himself for keep doing horrible things, maybe he only realized how fucked up he was in his deathbed, or maybe he died too soon before he could even realized how he changed. Of course, grandma's diary could be biased, but if it painted the truth..."

"This is the first time you ever said a good thing about your grandfather."

"Well some people can be lost in the way. Well either way, we can all agree that you're a much better father than he is. We dodged a bullet since abuse can by cyclical."

"I won't forgive myself if I ended up become...sweetheart, you're right." Shinji said suddenly, now not sure of himself. "My relationship with your grandfather is really complicated. Sometimes I wished I really punched him at that time, and sometimes I wish everything went differently."

Ray only snorted before she let out a small laugh, making her father confused in the process. "We're just going in circle, don't we? Except, we ended up inventing the circle. We hate his guts, but at the same time we wonder if he could turn into someone different. I don't know if it's a good progress or not."

Shinji returned her snort, before he hugged his daughter, somewhat feeling...glad. "Well at least we now have a similar consensus...somewhat."

The girl only let out a mumble as she returned the hug, felt that a huge guilt just lifted off her shoulder. She wondered if Shiro would feel the same or came into different conclusion, but at least now she could see why someone could still wanted something better from that asshole, and now her father willed to admit his guilt instead of just saw someone who could be different regardless of his atrocities.

-evangelion-

"So we can't take her place here after all."

"Yeah. I wish I could go in her place, but...the core is operating on different fundamental now. You know, that new and complete dummy plug edition. Maybe it's for the better if they really can mitigate the pain reception, but I still don't want to object our children to a war."

The new dummy plug was not just to overtook the incapacitated pilots, they also there to act as the pain receptors instead of the pilots. As long as the EVA did not sustain major damage, the pilots would be unharmed.

Of course, it required so many modifications, including a fully mapped mind of said pilots' parents to fooled the core. The core itself was now filled with the primal form of the maternal mind, while the dummy plug, taking form of 3D-printed brains, was implanted with purpose of calming the core and 'feeding its desires'. It worked as expected, but the side effect made the parents had no other worth but being the templates, even with Rei and Shinji who used to share a common origin and theoretically could fooled the computer.

"Mmm," Rei engulfed her beloved even more, and started to get more comfortable. "You really have changed, Shinji."

"What prompted you to say that, honey?"

"Your old self probably would be glad that you couldn't partake the mission. All the while thinking about how they picked the others because you're worthless."

Shinji had more than enough sense of honor to feel both wounded and embarrassed by said remark. But in the end, he could only scratched his head. "I was really that pathetic, huh?"

"Correction. You had very low self-worth and self-esteem that made you acting like a coward despite your sense of justice. A true coward would never decide to enter the Evangelion in place of me. Both of those value contradict each others, and it ended up making the old you."

"Yeah, but...I look at my past self, and sometimes I wonder if I really pitied myself that much to the point of selfishness. I even couldn't tell if I did the right things for the sake of being right, or to validate myself. I just...realized sometime later that I enjoyed being good. Was that a good compromise for my dilemma?"

"Shinji, you boiled tea for me for no reason but to being nice. You're always a good person that just happened to looking for validation while selling yourself short. What changed is that later aspect of yours have been satisfied enough to not dragging yourself again."

"Yeah, perhaps I overthought about my old self too much. Still, I couldn't escape my own hell without you, and our children. I feel like a big weight lifted off of me when you're not mad at me when I admitted that I perhaps have bisexual tendencies."

Rei blinked, confused by that statement. Soon however she had a faint blush, remembered a certain handsome but rude boy that became a part of Shinji's life for a while. "Ah, Kaworu. I still wondered why you haven't take that chance to... swing to the other side for even just one night. I gave you my consent, you know."

"...You know, I always thought you're joking since you were so horny that time."

"It's not just you males that can be perverted. I do have...imagined a three-way between you, I, and someone we picked."

"But seriously. He forced me to confront that side of me. But at the same time...you make me realize how I couldn't live with that kind of man. He was...selfish, pushy, and did not give even made any single attempt to give me anything. You, on the other hand..." The patriarch of Ikari family started to sneaked his hands around his wife's body, and elicited the response he looked. "You're the opposite of that."

Rei never able to withstood the assault of her body from Shinji's touches, and today was not exception. It only took another kiss to the neck and those nimble touches from his fingers to her abdomen before she cupped her husband's face and shoved her tongue into his mouth, and then she asked, "Tell me more."

"You're...selfless, willing to do everything for me, for our family..." Shinji stopped for a while to take a look at his creation. The woman was flushed red, obviously aroused by all his actions. Needless to say, he was proud of himself.

"You're wrong about one thing." Said Rei before she flipped their position.

"I'm too selfish to give you to anyone else. A one night stand is different with giving you up, my love."

"With what you just said, is the offer still stand?" Shinji asked while admiring his creation once more. His wife's cleavage now visible to his eyes to feast, and her cheeks were reddened despite her sultry behavior. She was so beautiful, he wanted to feast on her now. But they were in a game, and he had to obey the rules.

"Only if you can prove that you're my man tonight." Said his woman as she laid into a free table. Shinji soon reached for her straps, wanted to get the full access to her lovely mounds. Rei arched her back, both to give her husband more room for his hands and to shove him with her breasts. Shinji's hands trembled; he was so full of lust and love. When the bra's finally unhooked, he immediately went to-

"Uh, did I interrupt something?"

"Mein Gott! Get a fucking room!"

Unfortunately, the couple got interrupted by a certain redhead and her boy, initially there just to ask regarding the training system that they deemed as too easy.

And Rei's bra just fell to the ground, exposed herself for a while before she covered herself by hugged her husband even closer.

Red excused himself with a nosebleed, while Asuke mumbled about how her husband was never this open in being lovey dovey with her, before wondered about whether it was a good thing or not.

Embarrassed, Shinji and Rei decided to finish their stuff in the bedroom. Better safe than sorry.

-evangelion-

"And that's how you get to see all the ladies in the shower, while avoiding the old one!"

"Woah! When you said you keep the records, you really meant it, Red!"

Unlike their mothers, who only reconciled years after Asuka moved out to Germany, Shiro and Red had been good friends since the start. They even shared so many hobbies, and that included being two little perverts that enjoyed voyeur to the ladies. And they just secretly installed camera to the woman's shower room.

"Ah, that's how I always roll. Anyway, Ray's time will be in 10 minutes. Wanna see her?"

Shiro's skin turned even paler, if that was possible considering his albino coloration. "What? That's just sick, man. I'm here to get the good stuffs too, you can't ruin my imagination by mentioning...her!"

"I can't help it, Ray's so hot, man! I can't believe her breasts are still that big with all that cardio and weight trainings! Say, do you think that Ray decided to have that athletic body because she thought her melons are getting too big and hurting her back?"

"What? Now you're getting weird! How am I supposed to know?" Shiro exclaimed, now desperately tried all methods to stop the guy from talking about his sister. Surely she was beautiful, but not only she was his sister, he also found out that seen his sister in that clingy plugsuit much more embarrassing than what he could take, thereby showed him that no, he did not have incest urges.

"Whatever, I'm not going to miss this. You go somewhere else, then. The girls probably going to be with Ray, though. She is popular and talkative, after all. There will be someone who want to talk with her, I'm sure."

That shut Shiro up...and unfortunately, gave him another dilemma. Surely he could just focus at the other girls, but he knew that some of them were...touchy, which means that they would fondle, squeeze, and touch his sister in weird way. That alone made his brain hurt, unable to decide whether to get aroused or disgusted.

But before he made a decision, the show already started.

"Hohohoho! This is getting good! Man, she is so beautiful, I almost want to forgot how to get hard just to respect her! What a goddess!"

"Uh, Red?"

"Oh, just scram! We can watch the other girls soon! Damn, she used high temperature! I can't see shit! You didn't tell me she loves to boil herself in the shower, Shiro."

"Maybe that's because we found out about your shenanigans, so she needs some more steam, my little hellion!"

Before the boy could froze himself in fear, he managed to turn around.

His best buddy was already knocked out with a large bump in his head, courtesy of his incredibly volatile mother.

It was at this moment he knew, he's fucked.

-evangelion-

Even with how far the command deck room was, the young woman could still hear the anguished cry of her fellow pilot. And she had no regrets.

"Sorry, Red. But I know all your tricks."

And with that, Ray went back to her showering in peace, now no longer had to concerned with the perverts tried to look at the girls' bits.

-evangelion-

A/N: Sorry for SxK fans, but while I can see them together in Anime and Rebuild, I just don't see it happening in the manga continuation. Kaworu there is not just a creep, he only took a liking to Shinji after Rei II's last battle, so there were chance that he mistook Rei's feelings as his own.

So yeah.

Also, this was basically what happened when the angels stuff still had to happen, and none of them forgot their history. As a result, Asuka was still there instead of just gone. Also, Misato would be here, but she wasn't here yet.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Amara Ikari, better known as Ray...you're the First of the Next Generation."

"Yup!"

"I see that you are...much more enthusiastic compared to your parents," the doctor tried his best to hide his shock.

"Yeah, I can see you think they're too quiet for their own good. Believe me, I love my parents, but sometime I feel like that too."

"Very well. Mind telling us what do you feel over being burdened with this responsibility? Surely we have our experience with...previous conscripts, but this is the first time we actually have legally adult pilot."

"Well, if we're comparing my story to my parents, I definitely got the much longer end of the stick. For one, as you said I'm not forced into role of an adult prematurely. Two, this is coming with a good mental healthcare plan," Ray and her doctor both snickered. "And three, my father didn't even get to train before his first fight."

"Interestingly, we actually do have...less preparation time compared to the previous generation. But as you said, we actually used our time to train the fighters and get them ready, while our predecessors held R&D at much higher pedestal. God, who knew having our planet working like before could fix so much common sense for everyone in the world? I mean this is between you and me, but we found out that for confidential reasons, NERV somehow ensured UN that they don't need psychiatrists and psychologists in their organization. We also found that UN's attempt to fix the slowing down birth rate is...pretty minuscule. What do you think of these information, Ray?"

"I think SEELE bullied UN to do NERV's bidding, but I don't know any possible answer for that lacks of effort for the birth rate problem. Probably had something with that Dead Scrolls translation, like how the world need very small amount of young souls or something. How did they even translate ancient alien's language, anyhow? I mean, there's Dead Sea Scrolls from Second Temple Judaism, and then there's Dead Sea Scrolls from aliens."

"Now you mention it, that does make very little sense considering we are struggling to translate some of our own ancient language."

"So, uh...forgive my french, but is there any chance that some of the translations were pulled out of their asses?"

The doctor chuckled. In just this session, the young lady in front of him was proven to be more lively than her parents combined. "It's a possibility, Ray. But enough of that. So...do you have any problem with how the world didn't remember the Evangelion war until just ten years ago?"

"Honestly, I'm more horrified by the forgotten oedipal complex issue in my family. They gave me a name from Nigeria because the genetic testers thought my mother came from a mix between a Japanese and unknown African tribe. And it turned out...my mom was made for a much worse purpose, and origin. How did our gene pool dodged the bullet anyhow?."

"In your grandfather's pursue to recreate your grandmother, he ironically made your mother even more different. I believe they mixed some women with similar attributes with your grandmother into what's left of her to make Ayanami Rei. It was a shame really, he could've created an ultimate pilot that may still have one feature of his wife as a tribute. But his insanity convinced him to recreate his wife with everything necessary, even genetics of women that may have health problem."

"Good thing mom resurrected as a healthy woman," Ray muttered bitterly. Talking with her father have softened the blow, but she would never forgive Gendo Ikari for making her mother having various issues, even at one time falling apart from her own AT Field.

"Well, I think that's all for today. I can say that you're a healthy young woman, ready to protect the earth from another alien attack. And don't think it's just a formality test; we are really ashamed by the reports of your parents and their partner's mental health, especially the total lacks of effort to cure Miss Sohryu."

"It kinda help that the upper people have no ulterior motive too," Ray joked, but she noticed the doctor did not feel amused like before. "Please tell me we don't find another scrolls."

"I can tell you this: until they translated them, we shouldn't be worry too much," Ray only shook her head, displeased with the new information. The doctor decided to hold off a question from his own wife, who wondered how the hell Ray's breasts were still that big after she gained plenty of muscles. It was just a small talk attempt that could get super awkward in unsuitable situation. And he still didn't know how to start it in the first place, although his wife got an unwanted 2 cups reduction could be a good enough reasoning for why he asked it.

And besides, at least he already knew from the x-ray test that they were natural.

* * *

A 43 years old woman with blue hair had been staring at the medicine that she held since five minutes ago.

It was simple: a capsule contained B12 and iron. None of her family member took the medicine due to their different diet. But its presence reminded her of the days when she was in control of her husband's late father.

The more she stared at it, the more upset Rei became. She had been retrieving the smaller memory from her days as of late, down to the prescription she got. None of them reminded her about any medicine to balance her vegetarian diet. In fact, she once fell ill before doctor prescribed the supplement for her. And the memory reminded her that the pain was almost the same as when she slowly falling apart while waiting for The Commander.

She's very sure: either Doctor Akagi really wanted her to suffer, or it was an order from Ikari Gendo to make sure she would be severely weakened just in time.

Finally let out a sigh, she decided to drink the capsule and think about it at the other time.

* * *

This was it. The first time she finally had to fight the giant alien from outer space.

The first new angel had been spotted in antarctic, and the Evangelion had been equipped with the proper extreme temperature suit. Ray herself was wearing a long coat to conceal the plug suit. She now sure the damn thing actually designed to make her breasts and ass even pronounced.

 _I wonder if we'll still call them angel this time..._ the young woman snickered in her trip. Soon her bright features lessened considerably however, and she stopped her walk to address someone in a cold tone much like her mother.

"Mr. Mouri! I know you're trying to snap a picture of me from below there."

The pencil-moustached man could only gulped in horror as he felt a soft but very firm grip tugged his shirt. Next thing he knew, two big bodyguards dragged him out of the room.

The First Next Generation pilot could only slapped her forehead in frustration as the man screamed it was supposed to worth it. She needed a bigger coat.

* * *

"Okay, I hope there's no camera that allow people to stare at me in this suit from inappropriate angles," Ray muttered to herself. She blinked before she decided to contact someone else. "Shiro, have any idea to check the inside of my plug?"

"Uh, if you want to, you can activate that emergency EMP bomb. We still have 15 minutes to reconfigure everything, anyway."

One minute later, Ray was holding the fifth broken hidden camera that she found. She sighed. "Do we really have this so many perverts?!"

"The rumor said, the plug suit for the female are some of the sexiest and still functional uniform in the world, and you're objectively beautiful, so I could see people get...really curious."

"Red, while that's a good reasoning, I still remember you installed camera in some of bath stalls for almost no reason, so don't try to protect your fellow perverts. Or...do you still not learnt anything?" Ray called Red off.

"Mine would be a little resistant to EMP, so nah. I truly learned my mistake."

"More like your mom's keeping a close eye on you since she caught us," Shiro got an elbow in the rib for that remark.

"Okay, time to tell the problem here: I'm only feeling comfortable showing off with outfits that look good, and frankly this...plugsuit thing, I found it tasteless. Like I'm wearing some kind of second birthsuit here."

"Does that means you're going to willfully pose off in a bikini if you find it good?"

"Hmm? Maybe. If you boys...are being good," the room's temperature rose up as Ray started to suck her fingers with dreamy good. She then looked at the main monitor with sultry intention, her elbow slightly squeezed her pretty sizable breast in the process. "I think it could be arranged."

"Oh, so these are the perverts you're looking for," the crowd's blood froze as they realized that the director and his wife's here. "Ray, in any other occasion you'll be grounded for this."

"Yeah, sorry for that mom. Got all you boys good, huh?"

"FALSE PROMISE! YOU GAVE US FALSE PROMISE!" one of the man that got taken out screamed. Now the one left in the monitor room were just people who had the decency to not salivating at the scene before. Exactly four people were taken by the security, with assumption that Mouri was the fifth man.

"Well done, Ray. You solved our perversion problem once again. I agree with Rei that it shouldn't be like this however."

"It's fine, dad. At least it's all over."

* * *

"Okay, so our target is...Persephone? Wow. We actually used mythology people for a change. Are we get in trouble with the church?"

"It's more like we still trying to find out how the hell everything have to be linked to bible in the first place. Your comment about it made too much sense to be ignored. Although the church and us are still trying to find out how they came up with Tabris' name. Eh, sorry for bringing him up dad."

"It's fine, Shiro," Shinji waved it off, already telling the story about his complicated relationship with Kaworu to his children. Even today he couldn't place the nature of their relationship, whether it's tragic or delusional.

Ray decided to make a change in the topic. "How much longer I have to walk here? Sorry for asking, but the battery in this storm can't last very long."

"I think you need to walk for twenty miles more, Pilot Ray. Just reduce the power to enable walking only until we reach the coordinate," the pilot obliged. A while after, boredom struck everyone. And after some mindless chatters, it was Asuka's turn to spoke.

"You know, this mission reminded me of that time when I went solo in the battle against that Leviathan."

"Mama, you were so great in the first battles. Why did you became so bad before the last fight?"

"Oh, Uncle Shinji caught up, and I just couldn't deal with it until the very last battle. I was such an insecure girl, I actually got worse and worse instead of became motivated by rival became as good as yourself," Asuka explained to his kid, who understood the explanation and showed it with a nod. She continued, "You know, I feel grateful that you have much better relationship with wondergirl's children than I ever been."

"We're fellow children of test tube baby. Of course we have to stick together," Shiro got his feet stomped by the former female pilots for the comment.

"Look at this. When the pilots are not emotional wreck, we got some insensitive kids instead," everybody snickered at the expense of the said kids. "Seriously, this is why Ray's the first choice. It's not just sticking to the legal age rules; immature mind will suffer more in damage and inefficiency. Just look at Ray's performance: she's able to control the EVA with minimum power. Shinji and Asuka won't be able to lift its finger at current power state."

"You're right, Aoba-san. It's too bad we really didn't have much-My god,"

A part of the arctic was in summer, despite the northern region currently in winter. All of them were astonished because of the storm Ray just got through suggested there would be more of the winter storm she had to pass through.

"Asuka, can you please take a look at the shots from the area from a few days ago?"

"Not a sight of flower patch in the surveillance photos. The summer just affected this area now," the woman summarized after she looked through the computer.

"Well, I found the culprit here!" Ray shouted out, and behold there was the angel they were looking for.

Have a passing resemblance with avian, the gigantic humanoid creature's most distinguished feature was its wood sculpture-like appearance. Its sides swirled slightly, with the left side went clockwise while the right side went counterclockwise. It did not reacted to the Evangelion, showed an unusually docile behavior.

"So the angel made everything in its area of effect cycling from spring to winter at whim? Cool."

"There's a chance this angel won't be harmful. What do you guys think?" Shinji asked to the other people in the room.

"Well, we're living in some kind of horror sci-fi thing, so we should just destroy the thing before we ended up with dead bodies and one of our parent sacrificed their life for us."

"Red, we also live in a lovecraftian world. Destroying this thing could've just make things far worse than ever."

"That's a good counterpoint. But in the end, it's up to the pilot."

Ray was still looking around her surrounding. She about to call off the mission off until further notification before she noticed something: an old elephant seal, except its size was too small. She quickly moved her Evangelion out of the range.

"What's wrong, Pilot?"

"That seal's older than it actually is. Something is up with that angel."

The angel suddenly let out a deafening cry. It let out a pulse of AT Field that passed through everything in range, but everyone were occupied from covering their ears from the blood-curdling scream.

"By God! What the hell is that?"

"Ray! You...you matured off."

Confused by Red, Ray tried to see her own face. Her eyes widened when she saw her more mature look. "KYAAA! I don't wanna grow old yet!"

"I kinda dig fine lady Ray's look, actually," one of the crew admitted.

"I think we have a bigger problem on the hand, everyone..."

"Oh, I've heard traumatic event aged people, but this is ridiculous."

Ray about to agree with her brother, but something caught her eyes instead. "The seal's dead...Damn. We need to end that angel quickly."

"Okay, Ray. This is what you need to do: there's this spherical thing in the angel. You need to stab it with your sword to kill it."

"Where is it though?" Ray asked back. The whole crew realized that it didn't have one in usual place. All quick scans also failed to capture it.

"I think it might showed its core sooner or later. You know, like in video games where the weak point's only shown up when the enemy screaming or resting, or after get slashed enough."

"Easier said than done," the no longer young woman grumbled about the situation as she tried to move around the beam attacks. She proceeded to stab the creature with her sword, and found a relatively weak AT-Field protecting it.

In fact, the skin was much, much harder than the AT Field. She took two aging up blasts from the angel before she able to remove her sword.

"Damn it. Its skin's much better protected than its defensive AT-Field."

"Ray, you better thank your great conditioning. Otherwise your old age will make you barely able to move," Shigeru cautioned to Ray. Most of the crew were either lamenting their loss of the fine woman named Amara or calming down her parents that currently hyperventilating.

"Try don't get hit again sis! One more hit and you'll miss your middle age issues!"

"Shiro, I'm still thinking about how I'll miss my prime years!" screamed Ray as she dodged another wave of blast. She tried to scan every part of the angel, but she could not find the supposed weak point. She then slid below the angel to avoid the attack. By accident, she found the supposed weak point: a red orb thing covered by wooden sculpture resembling flower that alternating between bloom and dormancy stage.

"I found it! The core's in the left Achilles and-"

The angel let out a deafening blast that stopped Ray's explanation.

"Ray, are you okay?" Shiro asked to the line of communication.

Everyone got struck in horror as they saw Ray...looking so old. Suffice to say she did not aged gracefully at her elder stage. "...Where am I?" everyone either face-faulted or even more scared to see the once bright woman became so scatterbrained. Rei and Shinji couldn't see it because they already fainted from the sight. "Oh yeah, I was in a battle with Angel of Time. Do I?"

"Ray, you're now 80 years old biologically. One more attack and you'll become dementia patient," one of the bridge bunny warned.

"You think she's not already?"

"My brain's fine. I remember having a younger brother once, young man," Ray addressed Shiro, who could only mouthed about earth's inescapable doom.

"Okay, Ray. Just like what you said before, that thing have its core in the left Achilles, and we need. It's the only thing we can do now."

"I do?!"

"Just... hit it there to defeat the angel," Shigeru exasperated. The whole crew prayed their last pray as Ray's EVA lifted its progressive sword so slowly, as expected from an elderly woman defended herself.

And it launched the sword with speed that exceed the sound itself, and by the time it was registered to the crew that Ray managed to hit the core, the sword was long gone.

And just as with the previous Angels, it exploded when the core's hit.

"What..just happened?"

"Within five seconds, we went from praying for our last breaths to see an old woman that have meaner throw than Greg Maddux. Are you fine, Ray?"

"In spite of that explosion, I'm definitely okay," Ray answered before she noticed something. "Guys, I feel...better. How do I look?"

"You returned back to normal! Thank gott, your beauty and those _wunderbar_ piece of ass and tits are not gone," Red screamed, only to have his ears being pinched by the parents of the young lady that happened to wake up just now. "I really need to learn when to stay silent..."

"Yeah, thank god it wasn't permanent. I'm not looking into a fully responsible adult for at least five years, and I definitely don't want to be a elder so soon."

"I also don't want to nurse a sister with dementia."

"Man, no love for your own family," Ray snarked. She then looked at the ground zero, finding a relatively intact corpse of the angel. "It is really durable. No wonder I can't damage it at all. Any behavior that might suggest something that I need to investigate?"

"The thing always floated above one of the largest cave. Try to look at it," Ray nodded and she walked into the supposed cave. She found something interesting on it.

A translucent writing shining on the cave, alternating between various languages. Most of the words were not decipherable by the crew, but by sheer luck one of the sentence happened to be written in old latin.

"The translator says _'prove your worth here'_. What does that mean?"

"That could explain why its effect disappeared after you ended it, or why it attacked first in antarctic. From my guess, it might not be allowed to use its power in other place but its own plane without a test."

"That's a good guess, but why does it need to be tested in the first place?"

"How about this one: who's the tester?" everybody looked at the youngest Ikari. "See? There's just too many questions with this matter. I don't think we should make any further guesses without more context."

"Either way, it's now official: we need to fully test what an Evangelion can do aside from a big beating stick with AT Field. We cloned Adam, the progenitor of all these freaky monsters, and all we got is a super inefficient biomech who only won with a fluke. And the only thing 2nd generation had is better efficiency," Shigeru summarized their problems.

"Well we restrict its power because of what we cloned it from in the first place, and all test showed it's for a very good reason;the thing just gone more finicky with any attempt to tap more into its power. Any idea how to do it with...rather safe way?"

"Why don't we just aged it further? Unit-V1 managed to throw a sword with great speed while Ray turned into a dementia patient. It must be affected by the aging effect as well."

Rei thought about her son's suggestion for a second before she nodded. "That might do, but we have to do R&D with it first to make sure there's no side-effect. Any other idea?"

"The S2 engine could give you unlimited energy at the very least, and also tapping other potential. We're unable to replicate it because SEELE destroyed their database after the Mass Production EVA's completed. Maybe with how our angel's corpse is mostly intact, we can create it, and do further modification on the Evangelion," Asuka added.

"How can we get it?" Red asked, only to find a gagging Shinji. The Commander's face looked a little green like he remembered a nasty detail.

"Uh, according to my own...recollection of the events, you need to...consume the angel."

That did explain why, and now all the crew looked similarly green. "Eww! You mean I need to eat the corpse raw, dad?"

"I think if you can just absorb it, like what mom did to our sad excuse of grandfather. How did you do it mom?"

"It just...happened. I decided he doesn't deserve to touch me, and it just happened," Rei explained. "That being said, I was in constant exposure of AT-Field before, enough to the point I can't hold myself together."

"Okay, so I'll bring the corpse into our base, and exposure both the corpse and my EVA with high AT-Field presence. Is that correct?"

With the permission from her parents, the first pilot carried the corpse of the angel into the warmer part of arctic, waiting to be extracted. She could only hope the next battle won't be as horrible, or at least reversible as well.

* * *

A/N: and so here is, the second installment of what happened if the kids of original pilots ended up succeeding them. Sorry for making you waiting so long...


End file.
